


acquisition

by bitterbones



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reylo Baby, Secretary/Boss relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: In which Rey decides she's ready to start a family of her own and Ben Solo, her boss and dear friend, would make the perfect sperm donor.*It was a stupid, girlish crush. One that likely wasn’t reciprocated, and could land her in a world of trouble with HR if she acted brashly. But still, she wanted him. He could waive his parental rights for all she cared. They could enter into some sort of contract, if such things existed. But he was the perfect candidate, the ideal sperm donor. Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 644
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystanagahori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystanagahori/gifts).



> For prompt #1, where my lovely recipient asked for Modern AU baby acquisition + fluff <3
> 
> (I did make Rey a Kenobi in this for plot purposes, nothing was mentioned in the request so I hope that's okay.)

Rey had a problem. 

Ben Solo was stupidly attractive. Unconventional in the face and masculine in a way that  _ didn’t _ set off alarm bells. It was a rare thing, a classy sort of quiet confidence. And there was hardly ever a day where the buttons of his dress shirt weren’t clinging to life over his massive chest. All of his work clothes fit him just a  _ little  _ funny, drawing further attention to his size. Not to mention he was kind, _ achingly _ kind. Gentle despite his size. 

_ He was perfect _ . 

Rey sighed dreamily, feeling distinctly like a lovesick little girl. She dragged a pen mindlessly over her planner, tracing out little stars over days passed as she daydreamed about her boss. And therein lay the problem. Ben Solo was her boss. He’d hired her as his secretary on a whim, and they had become fast friends— a fact that  _ already  _ raised eyebrows around the office— but he was still her superior. What she wanted from him was highly irregular. Ethically? More than questionable, there was a real chance she could be fired for even broaching the subject. 

But this was what she wanted. Twenty-four, financially stable for the foreseeable future on an inheritance from her late grandfather. Rey had never experienced such certainty before in her life. And now she wanted to expand upon it. She might’ve been young in the eyes of some, and she lacked a partner, sure, but she wanted a baby. She wanted to start her own family; a man wasn’t required for that. Just a donor. As for her age? Well, people could talk if they wanted. She’d survived more hardship at sixteen than most people had by sixty. She was ready. 

Ben Solo was her top choice. Above any anonymous donor, she wanted him. Dark eyes and deep voice. Broad shoulders and wide hands. And he was kind, despite his position within the company as the CEO’s son set to inherit the Organa-Solo fortune, he maintained so much humility. 

On the nights they grabbed drinks after work she had seen it in the way he held open doors, in the way he tipped generously and spoke kindly to waitstaff. He’d walked her home more than once. 

A flush rose to her cheeks, remembering what it was like to loop her arm through his when he offered it. Keeping her steady on the icy sidewalk. Their breath clouding in the winter air, hoping he would mistake the pink in her face as sting from the cold or the last remnants of cocktails lingering under her skin. 

Leaning back into her desk chair she eyed the digital clock on her monitor. Ten to five. Almost quitting time, technically. Lately she had been staying over, choosing to leave only when Mr. Solo did. Sometimes they would stay past nine. Rey didn’t mind. He made sure she got her overtime, and besides, it was more time spent around him. Time with her boss was never time wasted. 

It was a stupid, girlish crush. One that likely wasn’t reciprocated, and could land her in a world of trouble with HR if she acted brashly. But still, she wanted  _ him _ . He could waive his parental rights for all she cared. They could enter into some sort of contract, if such things existed. But he was the perfect candidate, the ideal sperm donor. 

Maybe he’d forgo the bank. If she asked  _ very _ nicely maybe he’d be willing to make a more  _ direct _ sort of deposit. The thought of sex with her boss sent heat blooming in her center. Shifting in her chair she bit her lip, imagining what his broad hands might feel like caressing their way up her torso. 

“Rey?” He called from his office. The door was cracked. The walls were glass but the blinds were drawn. 

“Yes Mr. Solo?” She gave her head a slight shake, clearing it. Her fingers drummed nervously on the edge of her desk, an irrational part of her fearing that he somehow  _ knew _ . 

“Did you ever forward me those quarterlies? I can’t seem to find them.” 

Rey rolled her eyes goodnaturedly and returned her attention to her keyboard. Yes she had. Twice, actually. Smirking, she said nothing, quickly forwarding the documents again. 

“Thank you.” His voice came muffled through the glass, “Staying late again tonight, Kenobi?”

“Who else is going to walk you to your car? It’s already dark outside.” She teased, eyes scanning passively over an excel sheet. She clicked on a cell, making a slight alteration to an equation. This really wasn’t her department, but Ben liked her to double check Hux’s work when she could. There had been problems as of late, the sort that had her boss mumbling about insubordination and sabotage. 

She heard his chair squeak and his footsteps padding over the carpeting. Opening the door partway, he poked his head out, dark eyes curious. If he weren’t so massive it might have been cute. 

“I plan on wrapping up by six. Some of the people from downstairs are meeting up at Maz’s later for a drink, you coming? I’ll buy.”

“Sure.” Rey tried to play it cool, masking her giddiness by tapping her fingers against her keyboard. In reality she was staring at her home screen. 

They did this maybe once a month, always on a Friday. Nothing had come of it thus far, and she knew it was probably just a friendly hangout to him. He had even mentioned an on-again-off-again girlfriend a few times. But this was it, her chance to sow the first seeds, plant an inkling of her wants in Ben’s brain. She had to be subtle lest she frighten him off and ruin everything. 

“Alright. Six o’clock sharp.” He gave her a wink and vanished back into his office, door clicking shut behind him. 

Swallowing hard Rey slumped in her chair, shedding an immense amount of tension which she hadn’t realized she was retaining. A shuddering breath passed her lips and she pinched the bridge of her nose.  _ Shit _ , it was going to be a stressful night. 

Begin mission: baby acquisition. 

  
  


Six o’clock turned to quarter after, and then half past. Rey poked her head into his office at ten minute intervals, always raising a finely penciled brow inquisitively. He’d blow her off with a promise of ‘five more minutes,’ eyes locked intently on his monitor. Rey’s lips turned up into a half smile. He always worked too hard. He felt the need to prove himself, to live up to the standards set by his mother and her father before her. Rey thought he was doing a fine job, but he wouldn’t listen to her. There was always more to be done. 

Finally, at five to seven he waltzed out of his office, briefcase in hand. Rey was already in her coat, hat pulled down over her ears to ward off the cold. There wasn’t much to be done for her legs though, she was wearing a pencil skirt. 

“Ready?” He zipped his own coat up to his collarbone. 

Rey nodded and they made their way to the elevator. Thirty-four floors to ground level, then it was only two short blocks through the midwestern winter to Maz’s Castle, a local bar and favorite haunt of Resistance Inc.’s finest. 

The walk was brief but Rey’s teeth had begun to chatter before they even cleared the parking lot. Kitten heels crunching on rock salt and ice. 

By the time they reached the inconspicuous hole in the wall that was their choice bar, she wouldn’t have been shocked if her lips were blue. Once they were in and over the threshold Ben stopped her, spinning her to face him and taking stock of her for a moment. 

Her breath caught in her chest and she stared, mesmerized as he rubbed her upper arms with his hands, trying to work some warmth back into her. 

“You okay?” He asked, black eyes glinting with concern in the low light of the bar. 

“Yes.” She replied softly, struggling for composure. Her fingers and toes stung as feeling and blood rushed back into them, but otherwise she was none the worse for wear. 

“New dress code until springtime, no more skirts, alright?” He was only half joking, “It’s way too cold for that.” 

Rey nodded. The neon beer sign that hung over the bar cast strange shadows over his long face. Looking away was difficult, but she managed, breaking the trance he had held her in. 

“Yes sir.” She agreed, eyes following the grain of the hardwood floor. 

Ben grinned and patted her on the shoulder good naturedly before sauntering off to the bar where Poe and company were waiting, likely already well into their cups. 

Shrugging out of her coat she followed, hopping up onto a barstool next to Rose and ordering cocktail. Ordinarily she would drink her fill, favoring shots of bourbon until her words slurred and her vision swam and everything was just a touch funny, but tonight she needed a clear head. 

Her stomach was in knots, queasy with butterflies. She tried to play it cool, chatting with Rose and Jannah about the former’s wedding planning and the latter’s weekend plans. It looked like it was working; no one seemed to clue into her anxiety. 

Rose and Finn left early, around nine. Cake tasting the next day was the excuse, but Rey had noticed how Rose clung to her fiancé’s arm, how her cheeks reddened as they said their goodbyes. Rey grinned at her back as the pair stepped out into the cold, she’d tease the tiny accountant for it later. For now she needed to focus. 

Enacting step one, she slipped over onto the stool Rose had previously occupied, dragging her untouched mojito along with her. The glass left a trail of sweat in its wake, shiny on the dark wood of the bar. 

Jannah’s attention had shifted Kaydel with Rose’s departure. Poe, Ben, and Hux were bickering over politics with varying degrees of coherency between them. Maz was eyeing Poe from her place behind the bar, mixing drinks for a group of strangers who had just entered. She was going to cut him off soon, from the way she pursed her thin lips. 

Rey took a moment to collect herself, breathing deeply through her nose and sipping her drink. It was okay, she had a plan, she could make this whole thing sound reasonable. And, considering her current location, if things went awry she would simply get raging drunk and beg Maz for a job. 

It would all be worth it. To be a mother, to have a family of her own. To love a child like she was never permitted to be loved. Foster care had been harsh to her, and she hadn’t discovered her grandfather existed until her late teens. Her baby would never know that sort of deprivation and loneliness. Only immense, unyielding love. 

She could picture it; a little boy or girl with a smattering of freckles and ears that stuck out from a mop of dark hair. Dark eyes that shone amber in the sunlight. It made her giddy. And then it made her remember that she had yet to  _ ask _ the owner of those same ears and that ebony hair what  _ he  _ thought about the whole ordeal. 

God, she had no idea what she was going to say. She knew the message she wanted to convey, but not how to articulate it in a way that didn’t make her sound completely insane. 

_ I want your sperm.  _

_ I want to have your baby.  _

_ I want you to jerk off into a cup, at a facility of course, so they can inseminate me. _

_ I kind of want to watch.  _

_ Better yet... _

_ Bend me over the bar, hike up my skirt and fuck a baby into me. _

_ I’ve wanted to kiss you from the moment I first met you. You’re disgustingly attractive and I want you to put a baby in me.  _

Shuddering, Rey ducked her head, swirling her straw in her drink. Listening to ice cubes clink against the glass, she swallowed hard. Her face must have been beet red. She could feel the heat stinging under her skin. Shifting uncomfortably on the bar stool she tried to banish those untoward thoughts, pretending she wasn’t suddenly damp between her thighs. What was she thinking? This was stupid. She was going to get herself fired and probably saddled with some sort of harassment lawsuit. Ben had never been anything but kind to her, putting him on the spot like that would be—

A hand on her shoulder jostled her from her panicked thought spiral. It was broad, with long fingers. Warm and familiar. 

“Rey? You okay?” Ben. She could smell the beers on his breath, he must have been more than a few drinks in. Still, when she craned her neck to meet his gaze she found it to be one of concern. His dark brow was furrowed. 

“Yeah,” she dropped her hands to her lap, fingers drumming at her kneecaps. “Just fine.”

The smile she gave him must have been entirely unconvincing because he pressed one of those monstrous palms to her forehead. Scowling, he felt for a fever. 

“You feel okay…” He trailed, dropping his hand. 

“I’m just a little distracted by some personal stuff.” She lied, “Some issues with Granddad’s estate. Don’t worry about me.” 

Ben hummed skeptically, but was given little choice but to accept her explanation. Rey exhaled with relief when Poe called out to her boss, drawing his attention away from her with a boyish smile, preventing any further probing questions. 

Rey dropped her head onto the bar. She could feel Maz watching, the perceptive little woman having detected that something was amiss. 

Around ten Jannah departed. Kaydel at ten thirty. Poe and Hux finally stumbled out to their respective Ubers around eleven forty-five, leaving Ben and Rey blissfully alone. With each departure she had slipped over a barstool, one seat closer to Ben. Now she was right next to him, She could feel the warmth of his body even from a foot away. He was a big man. 

Ben was nursing a glass of water, chasing an inordinate amount of beer in an attempt to avoid a hangover. Rey was still working on that first mojito, her stomach and mind more jumbled than ever. 

They sat an amiable silence. They often ended their nights like this, the quiet coming just as easily as their banter. 

Sucking in a steadying breath, Rey sat up straighter on her stool and elected to take the bandaid approach. Quick and sharp, to minimize pain. Perhaps her words were a touch too blunt, or maybe not blunt enough, but they were past her lips before she really gave herself the opportunity to consider. 

“I’m going to have a baby.” She said, eyes following the rim of her cup. Beside her Ben choked on his water, drawing her gaze with the noise and jerking motion he made. 

Stricken, he blinked, mulling over her words for a moment. Dark eyes dropped to the glass she had cupped anxiously in both hands. “...You’re pregnant?” 

It was hard to see in the dim lighting of the bar, but she could have sworn his face lost some color. 

“Not yet.” She explained, feeling suddenly calm. She was in this now, no going back. “But I want to be. With my inheritance I’m finally stable, and all I’ve ever wanted was a family. You know how I bounced around in foster care. I’ve found an obgyn and a bank… it’s going to happen. I’m going to make it happen.” 

She felt almost light, saying it all aloud. It was exciting, it made it feel real in a way it hadn’t before. 

Ben stared down at his glass of water, sobered and dumbfounded. From the way his large hands tensed around the cup she was surprised it didn’t shatter. Rey waited with bated breath for his response. Behind the counter Maz was doing much the same, not bothering to hide the fact that she was eavesdropping. She stood frozen with a wine glass in one hand and a dish rag in the other. 

Rey watched Ben’s throat work as he swallowed, a muscle in his jaw jumping almost imperceptibly. 

“Why are you telling me this, Kenobi?” His voice was low, tone difficult to discern. He didn’t look happy. “It’s none of my business.” 

All at once her stomach turned to lead and her tongue tied up in knots. Her mouth felt dry. She sipped her drink, the subtle burn of alcohol only made it worse. 

“I— I just…” She stumbled and stammered. Oh God she had overstepped, he wasn’t interested, clearly. He thought she was gross for even bringing it up around him. What had she been thinking, talking about banks and obgs?

“I… Isn’t it obvious?” She managed to say, barely able to meet his eyes, voice high and desperate. Tears stung in her ducts, her face felt hot. It was a vague, last ditch effort to admit her feelings. She already knew what his answer would be. 

Dark eyes narrowed, she could hardly discern his pupil from his iris in the low lighting. His full lips were slightly parted, perhaps in confusion, but in her frantic state Rey could only read his expression as one of disgust. 

“I mean… do what you want, I guess.” He said. 

She hardly heard it over the throbbing in her ears. The world engulfed in a tidal wave of pure mortification. He didn’t want her. Ben Solo didn’t want her. And now, in public, she was coming to the realization that it had been more than just a  _ little _ crush. 

Standing up she tugged her coat harshly over her shoulders, choking back tears. Voice high and throat tight she managed a hasty, “I need to go.” 

She left Ben frozen and dumbfounded behind her as she made for the door. It was only as it was swinging shut behind her in a rush of frigid air that she heard him call out her name. She didn’t look back, she couldn’t. She’d ruined everything. 

She’d have to spend her weekend drafting up her two weeks notice to present to him on monday. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them to try and continue on as if nothing had happened, not when Rey felt… what she felt. 

Half running over the icy sidewalk she quickly covered the two blocks between Maz’s Castle and the office where her car was waiting for her. So furious was her flight, and intense her mortification, that she didn’t feel cold in the slightest. 


	2. Acquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut chapter.

Rey spent her weekend pacing around her apartment. Feeling too ill to eat, she would occasionally pause in front of her fridge, take stock of its contents and then shut the door once more. Her laptop sat open to an empty word document on her desk titled “Two Weeks”. She hadn’t typed a single character. 

She’d muted her text conversation with Ben as soon as she’d sat down in her car, and when he called she let it ring. And he called. Many times. She couldn’t answer, she wouldn’t. Rey dreaded to hear him attempt to calmly explain his perspective, his desire to keep their relationship platonic, perhaps even his discomfort at the topic of their conversation on Friday. 

It’s nerve-wracking. By Saturday night she had turned off her phone entirely,abandoning it in her bedroom to watch reruns of Master Chef on her couch. It made her feel better to watch other people fuck up, though not so badly as she had. 

She fell asleep with her laptop on her stomach. Her cat, Porgy, purring contentedly above her head, on the arm of the couch. 

On Sunday morning she woke to a knock on her door. Through the heavy wood a familiar voice called out, woeful. “Rey. It’s Ben. Please open up, I just want to talk.” 

Rey jolted upwards, feeling dizzy as she staggered to her feet. The cat ran down the hall, probably hiding beneath her bed. He didn’t like strangers. 

Glancing around, Rey took stock of her apartment. It was orderly despite her mood; plants lined up neatly on the windowsill, carpet recently vacuumed. Suitable enough for guests. Her appearance was another matter. She must have looked like shit. Wearing the same sweats and tank top she had gone to bed in on Friday, hair pulled back into a messy top bun. Had she even taken her makeup off? She couldn’t remember. 

_ Fuck it _ . She thought. It didn’t matter. This wasn’t a date, it wasn’t even a booty call. He had probably come to do her the kindness of firing her in person. 

Gritting her teeth she made for the door, spinning the deadbolt with aggression. Turning the knob, she swung the door wide open, and there he was. Mr. Ben Solo. To her shock he looked equally disheveled, black hair greasy, the circles beneath his eyes dark as bruises. Clutched in his hand at his right side was a bouquet of flowers. Fragrant roses and white lilies. He was breathing heavily, like he had run here. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” His eyes shifted past her shoulder, “Can I come in? I have a lot to say, I’d rather not do it out here.” 

Rey nodded and stepped to the side, letting him pass into her narrow entryway. He took off his dress shoes, toeing them next to her own. When they sat down on her couch Rey didn’t offer a drink like she normally might have. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, hands balled into fists over her knees. This was highly unusual, Ben had never come to her apartment before. And the flowers… 

“I’m an idiot.” He exhaled, “That’s what’s going on.” 

“I don’t follow.” 

“After you left Maz talked to me… I’m a fucking idiot, Rey. I need you to understand that. You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m sorry.” He lifted the flowers, hand dwarfing their bound stems. 

She blinked at the bouquet, glancing between it and his face. His handsome mouth was drawn into a thin line, dark eyes wide and sorrowful. Taking the flowers she took a moment to appreciate them, holding them up to her nose to savor their fragrance. 

“I’m a little confused.” She admitted, laying the bouquet gingerly in her lap. “What are you apologizing for? I’m the one who was being inappropriate, and I wasn’t even drunk.” 

He shook his head. Leaning closer he placed a hand over her thigh, spanning it. His touch made Rey shudder. “When you said;  _ Isn’t it obvious? _ You meant that you have feelings for me, which is why you told me about the baby thing, because…?” 

He trailed off, the last word a leading one. His fingers flexed slightly over her thigh, a subtle entreaty for answer. 

“I want you to be my baby’s father.” She admitted carefully. “But it was dumb and inappropriate. I shouldn’t have tried to ask and if you need to fire me now I totally—

He silenced her with a kiss. Rey started and gasped, but his hands on her hips held her steady. The flowers dropped to the floor, but Rey didn’t care as her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into it. His mouth was soft and yielding. When they parted an endearing flush had spread over his cheeks. His pupils were wide in his dark eyes.

“I also have feelings,” he admitted. “For you, I mean.”

Leaning forward Rey kissed the corner of his mouth, small hand trailing down his chest. “Does that mean you agree?” 

“ _ Yes _ .” He breathed, shuddering when her fingers stopped to toy with the waistband of his sweatpants. 

“Say it.” She entreated, leaning back and batting her lashes. 

A grin split his handsome face, mischievous. Hands on her hips he flipped her back onto the couch so he could loom over her, full mouth brushing up the column of her throat, lips coming to a stop at her ear. “I’m going to hold you down and fuck a baby into you.” 

Shuddering Rey nodded frantically, arms winding around his neck to pull him into another kiss. This one was slow and wet, a push and put of spit and tongue. Ben settled between her thighs and she could feel his erection, insistent against her middle. He probably knew nothing of cycles and ovulation and how complicated this could turn out to be. 

But it didn’t really matter when he was kissing her so thoroughly. One broad palm caressed up her ribs, pausing to cup a breast through her overly large sweatshirt. 

Panting, Rey broke away. Flushed and practically cross-eyed with want. “Not here. I’m disgusting I need to shower.” 

Humming, Ben kissed across her jawline, “Let me join you, then.” 

How could she say no to that? 

  
  


The shower turned out to be an excellent place to explain the science behind the ordeal to Ben. After they had kissed each other silly in the steam, hands running appreciatively over slick, naked bodies, she took a moment to elaborate. 

Ben seemed entirely unphased by the information. Roughly two days a month for ‘productive’ sex, but she had made it abundantly clear that he was welcome anytime he pleased. Between sensuous kisses Ben asked against her mouth; “When’s the next opportunity going to come along?” 

His hands groped her ass and she squeaked, flushing, “I um… I actually haven’t started tracking it closely yet. I was waiting for your answer, I guess.” 

Ben hummed and kissed her, teeth catching on her lower lip. Breasts pressed firmly to his ridiculously broad chest, Rey felt his cock twitch between their bodies and a lascivious idea sprang into her mind. 

Tracing a hand down the subtle musculature of his stomach, she took hold of his cock. It’s size was comparable to the rest of him, thick enough around that her thumb couldn’t meet her forefinger when she encircled it. Flush, veins pulsing, it was almost intimidating. She gave a few tentative strokes marveling at the softness of the skin, and he moaned, low and rumbling in his chest. Rey found herself emboldened by the sound, and dropped to her knees. 

Her hands caressed over his thighs licking her lips as she settled as comfortably as she could on the floor. 

“Fuck,” Ben gasped, realizing what she was about to do. “You don’t have to.” 

“I want to.” She replied, tugging his cock in long, teasing strokes. A bead of precum gathered at this slit. 

“You’re going to be such a good daddy.” She whispered, and his dick twitched against her palm. 

He tilted his dark head back, moaning into the warm spray of the showerhead. Rey took a moment to appreciate him from her current angle. The full height of him stretched out above her, covered in a fine sheen of water, flush with its temperature. He was stunning, pale flesh dotted with a smattering of moles, a trail of dark hair from his navel to his erect cock. A veritable dark Adonis. 

Fuck. He was going to give her a baby. 

Maintaining a steady pace with her hand Rey tilted her head forward and swiped her tongue over his tip. The taste was salty, and a touch bitter. Above her Ben huffed, one hand coming to cup to back of her head in encouragement. 

After a few more tentative licks, she traced the tip of her tongue along the underside of his head, then lifted his cock so she could trace the vein that ran the length of him. 

“Oh fuck.” Fingers began to curl into her hair, “Rey, baby, stop teasing.” 

Chuckling, Rey pressed a kiss to the base of his cock before bringing the head level with her mouth once more. Licking her lips, she looked up to find him watching intensely. Pupils blown wide, full mouth parted with pleasure. 

She loved the power she held over him, despite his size and his superiority in the workplace.  _ This _ was what she could do, stroke and kiss and suck until he was edging on the crest of his pleasure, and only  _ she  _ could deliver him there. 

And this was just a warm up. They’d get to the main event soon enough. He was going to hold her down and fuck her full of his cum. Even if it was the wrong time, they were sure as hell going to make an  _ attempt _ for their baby. She almost felt guilty with how turned on she was, but no one had ever said baby making had to be a solemn process. 

Ducking forward she engulfed the fat head of his cock in her mouth, suckling before diving down further. She stroked with her hand what she couldn’t fit past her lips and Ben let out a stream of soft curses as she began to bob her head. 

She circled her tongue in time with each bob, spit gathering at the corners of her mouth. Making small noises with each downward movement, she made sure never to break eye contact with Ben. His breath was coming uneven and his grip in her hair tightened, and she felt his cock beginning to swell on her tongue. 

For a moment she thought he was going to finish in her mouth, and she wasn’t terribly put off by the thought. In fact, it sent a pulse of heat through her already aching core. Humming, she braced her free hand on his thigh, looking up to him with wide, entreating eyes. 

“Oh fuck, not yet.” He gasped, pulling her carefully off of his cock. It twitched in the steaming air and Rey whined to be pried away so close to the finish. 

“I think we’re clean enough.” Ben turned off the water and drew back the shower curtain, then offered Rey a hand. “I want to fuck you now. The sooner we start trying the sooner you’ll have your baby.” 

After helping Rey to her feet and stepping from the shower, he pulled her flush against him and kissed her once more. Rey moaned into his mouth, and when they parted she whispered, “ _ Our  _ baby. You’re going to give me  _ our  _ baby.” 

“Yes,” He agreed, voice and eyes suddenly soft, almost tender. It made Rey’s knees weak. “Our baby.” 

He hoisted her up into his arms and carried her bridal style to her bedroom, as though she weighed nothing. Both still dripping from the shower, they were going to soak her sheets. But Rey couldn’t muster the will to care when Ben laid her supine on her bed and crawled to loom over her. 

He kissed her all over. Her nose and cheeks and lips and chin, down her throat to her collarbones, then he teased her breasts and nipples with his teeth and tongue. Thick fingers trailed the flat plane of her abdomen, dipping into her navel before coming to cup her mound. He parted her folds and dragged a finger slowly through her wetness. 

“You’re drenched,” he marveled, irises nothing but a thin ring around the lusty void of his pupils. 

“For you,” Rey panted, carding her fingers through his damp hair, urging him back up her body. “Only for you.” 

“ _ Good girl _ ,” Ben praised, voice low, and he met her in a kiss. It was slow and hot, and he arched his body over hers so he could angle is dick against her pussy. Rey panted into his mouth, fingers raking his shoulders. Eagerly she raised her hips, tired of foreplay. 

“Please,” she mewled when they parted with a wet smack. Huffing, he dragged the head of his cock through her folds, coating himself in her before bringing the head to rest at her entrance. Rey could feel herself fluttering in anticipation. God, she’d never been with a man of his stature, she wasn’t convinced she could take him. 

She must have uttered something of the sort aloud because he chuckled gruffly and brushed his lips over her cheek. “It’ll fit, sweetheart. It’ll fit, and then I’m going to fuck you full of my cum and give you a baby.” 

Rey practically sobbed at the image. Fuck. She couldn’t believe this was really happening. Everything unfolding so quickly, in the course of a single morning their entire relationship dynamic was changed. 

Ducking his head into her shoulder Ben dispensed with pretense and pressed forward, easing slowly into the slick passage of her body. Rey whined at the stretch, and it was a  _ stretch _ . A painfully sweet sort of burn that made her tingle from scalp to toes as she bit her lip and stared mesmerized between their bodies. 

She watched as he piled in the inches, thick shaft vanishing between her reddened lips. When he finally bottomed out Rey dropped her head and canted her hips, gasping for him to move. 

“ _ Tight _ .” He grunted, white knuckling the sheets and angling his hips jerkily into hers. 

The room was soon filled with a heady symphony of smacking flesh and breathy moans. Chest to chest Rey dragged her fingers down the switching musculature of his back to grip his ass, pulling him deeper. 

He felt so fucking good. 

Sitting up on his haunches his cock slipped free, shiny with wetness in the low light of the bedroom, and Rey whined at the loss, walls fluttering around nothing. 

“Beeeeen,” she complained, but he was already sliding back in, angling her hips upward and rocking her up onto his cock. Rey groped at the sheets, eyes rolling as he split her in two. 

“Good?” He panted, gripping her thighs. His balls slapped lewdly at her ass.

Rey could only nod, flush from head to toe. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and he dropped one of his large, rough hands to play with her clit. Rey watched intently, rocking back against him as he plundered her. The way he stretched her out was mesmerizing, her pink flesh pulled taut around his heft. Slippery sliding and wet, yet producing the most delicious friction in tandem with his long fingers circling her clit. 

She was close, she could feel the pressure building in her core. The fat head of him nudged up against something inside of her that made her squeak. 

“Are you—  _ hah _ — close?” Rey’s hands slid down the sheets, fingers tracing up his flexing forearms, A bead of sweat dropped from his forehead to her stomach and she shivered. 

“Yes,” he rumbled. “You’re getting so fucking tight. Gonna come. Gonna fill you up and put a baby in you, Rey. Is that what you want?” 

“Yes!” Rey mewled, locking her ankles around the small of his back. He fell forward onto his hands, body curving over her, hips jackknifing deep and hard. 

“Say it,” he groaned, glancing between where he fucked into her and her wide, desperate eyes. 

Half sobbing, Rey complied, cunt squeezing like a vice as she teetered on the edge of a powerful orgasm, “I want you to come in me! Fill me up, Ben. Give me a baby!” 

Shutting his eyes is face scrunched up in pleasure. Rey felt and watched as his body went tense over hers and he delivered a few brutal, penultimate thrusts, cock swelling inside of her. Then, with a labored curse he came, Rey felt a rush of warmth between her thighs, Ben’s cock twitching deep inside of her. And fuck, if it wasn’t the hottest thing she’d ever felt. 

Whimpering, Rey twisted under him, following quick on his heels. His cock still deliciously hard inside of her as he worked through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Rey went hurtling over the edge. Eyes shut tight she threw her head back in a silent scream, white hot pleasure shooting through her body. Somewhere, through the haze, she felt his fingers circling her clit once more. Dick softening inside of her, he eased her through her climax. 

“Jesus Christ,” Rey moaned, panting as she came down. Ben pulled out of her and rolled to lay beside her. Both of them were coated in a fine sheen of heady sweat. 

“Agreed,” Ben mumbled, rolling onto his side to face her. He trailed his knuckles over the curve of her cheekbone, angling her face so he could kiss her gently. 

Rey hummed contentedly into his mouth, feeling his spend cooling on her thighs. She curled closer, savoring the warmth of his body. 

When they parted she smiled at him, blissfully happy. 

“Think this is going to work?” He teased. 

“Depends,” she replied, coyly. “How soon can you go again, Mr. Solo?” 

He grinned, embracing her challenge, “Give me ten minutes, Kenobi, and I’ll show you.” 

Rey laughed as he rolled to cage her in his arms, kissing her thoroughly. She had never been this unapologetically happy in her entire life. Here she was, tangled up in her sheets with Ben Solo, sexiest man alive, who was eager just as eager to fuck a baby into her as she was to recieve it. It felt like a dream. But it wasn’t. 

It was real. And Rey was so,  _ so _ happy. 


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Things progressed more quickly than Rey had imagined they would. It turned out she  _ had  _ been fertile the weekend of their first joining. And joined they had. First in her bed, then again on her hands and knees. After a breakfast of Raisin Bran and bananas he’d had her in the shower. Then she rode him on her living room floor after lunch. Before dinner he had hoisted her up onto the kitchen counter and fucked her right next to the peppers she had been chopping. 

Then she had gone with him back to his place, taking an overnight bag so they could drive in together the next day. Perks of fucking the CEO’s son: no one was going to say shit to HR. 

Even after doing some math and counting backwards to discover the truth of that first night, Rey hadn’t expected it to  _ take.  _ She’d read that most couples tried for at least a year before conceiving, so when her breasts had started to feel suspiciously tender a few weeks later, she had ignored it. 

Then the morning sickness set in. A quick visit to CVS and a few minutes later Rey had peed on three separate pregnancy tests, and all three gave the same result. 

She was pregnant. 

That she had decided to take the tests in the handicap restroom at work wasn’t particularly helpful. She was giddy, bursting with excitement and eager to tell Ben. But she couldn’t just go barreling through the halls of a functioning office building with three used pregnancy tests clutched in her hand, could she? 

She did. Keeping them low to her side she half ran back to the little alcove she shared with her boss. 

Barreling through his office door she found him in the middle of a conference call, balck office phone pressed to his pale cheek. His eyes met hers and he raised a brow in question. She rarely disturbed him during office hours. 

Rey swiped the phone out of his hand, scattering the three tests over his desk and keyboard while simultaneously hijacking the call. 

“Hello? This is Mr, Solo’s assistant. Something urgent came up, he’ll have to call you back another time.” Before the corporate bigwig on the other end could so much as scoff Rey had slammed the phone down into the receiver. 

Turning her attention back to her boyfriend, she found him staring wide eyed at the tests scattered over his desk. “I take it you wouldn’t be dropping these onto my desk if they were negative, right?” 

Grinning ear to ear, Rey slipped into his lap, carding her fingers through his silken hair. “Ben,” She breathed, drawing him close enough to taste his breath. “I’m pregnant.” 

“Damn, that was fast.” He chuckled, kissing her chastely. 

Rey glanced over her shoulder, the door had shut behind her, the blinds were drawn. They could fool around a bit, if they wanted. 

“Your sheer virility defies all odds, my love.” She teased, agile hand undoing his belt and slipping beneath his waistband. “Are you ready to be a daddy?”

“Yes.” He replied with startling conviction. He caught her wrist, drawing her hand up to his face where he pressed a kiss to her palm. His eyes looked wet. Rey was suddenly choked up. “Yes I am.”

  
  
  


The pregnancy was, thankfully, entirely ordinary. The baby was healthy, Rey was uncomfortable but deeply eager to meet her little one. Ben was enthralled by her changing body. And when the day of labor came in late September the things went as smoothly as they could. 

When the doctor laid the baby—a little girl with a thatch of dark hair already adorning her tiny head—squalling and pink on her mother’s chest, it was Ben who burst into tears from his place at Rey’s side. 

“Her name is Hana,” Rey told the doctors, her voice hoarse, body exhausted and yet none of it mattered as she gathered her little one in her arms. “Hana Solo.” And then she was teary eyed, too. Because this was all she had ever wanted, a family to love and call her own. Here it was, they were. She and Ben and the baby they had made together. 

Ben leaned over to observe their daughter’s tiny, scrunched face. Tiny lips and delicate nose, eyes that blinked confusedly against the flourescent lights of the delivery room. 

“She’s perfect.” He whispered, awestruck, “Rey, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so perfect before.” 

She could only nod in agreement. The feeling that encompassed her chest… it was like none other. Rey hadn’t known a love could feel this. 

Ben kissed her sweaty forehead, his voice thick with emotion. “You did so well, Rey.” He lifted a hand to cup hers where she cradled the baby. “This is all because of you. Every step of the way. We wouldn’t be here right now if you hadn’t approached me, if you hadn’t carried her for nine months.” 

Before Rey could respond they were being moved to a recovery room where they would spend the night. She felt warm all over. Light as a feather, beaming with happiness and love like she had never known. 

It was okay. 

They would have all the time in the world to discuss. But for the moment Rey found herself exhausted in the most serene way, and once she had nursed her baby for the first time, she slept. 

  
  


Hana was six months old on their wedding day. She was the flower girl. Finn carried her down the aisle as she giggled, clutching delicate white rose petals in her chubby fists. It was a large wedding, one befitting the heir of the Organa-Solo fortune. Lots of affluent people were in attendance, more than Rey could possibly keep track of, and hardly any that she actually knew. 

None of that mattered when she walked to meet Ben where he stood at the end of their makeshift aisle, his family’s rabbi beaming at her. The ceremony was being held outside, in the same park where Hana had nibbled her first bite of solid food just weeks earlier. 

The baby in question cooed from the first row of chairs as her mother walked by. Big brown eyes sparkling as she beheld the brilliant white and intricate beading of the dress. 

Ben, of course, was already sniffling. Poe passed a tissue down the line of groomsmen so the groom could dab at his eyes. 

“Ready?” Rey whispered when she reached him. Ben. Her future. Father of her child and love of her life. 

Blinking back tears he nodded.

As the rabbi began to speak, Rey looked out into the crowd, to where Finn held her baby. Light of her life. The little thing that had enabled all of this. A yearning, an inkling which had brought them to this point. 

Marriage was wonderful, and as Rey read her her vows aloud it was a struggle not to lose herself to the emotion of it all, but in truth they had always been a family. Since the moment of Hana’s conception they had been. They didn’t need a piece of paper and a name change to prove that. 

When they were declared husband and wife, and Ben dipped her into a searing kiss, Rey knew it was only just the beginning of a bright future. Somewhere in the crowd Hana cooed. 

And Rey was happy. So, so happy. 

Now it was her turn to cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable <3


End file.
